Un Valentín digital
by Atori-chan
Summary: Gatomon, Biyomon y Palmon darán su regalo de San Valentín a sus amigos digimons con intenciones ocultas. El amor fluirá en el Mundo Digimon.


**Notas iniciales: **antes de empezar con el fic, quiero advertir que iba a publicarlo el 14 de febrero, pero debido a problemas personales no tuve la oportunidad.

Este fic tratará solo de digimons, con alguna mención de los nombres de los compañeros humanos, pero parejas solo habrá de digimons y serán cinco, a ver si antes de leerlo, sabréis cuales son, aunque yo creo que no jejeje...

¿Ya lo pensasteis? ¿Ya tenéis vuestras parejas? Pues a leer el fic y a ver quien las acertó.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

Fic ideado por petición de LordPata que me había pedido un patagato, los cuales no abundan mucho, lo mismo que los gabubiyo... uy... que ya he dicho dos de las cinco parejas :P

**--------------------------------------------------**

**-Un Valentín digital-**

Un pequeño grupo de digimons iban de camino hacia la casa de Gennai donde momentos atrás les había llamado para que acudieran de inmediato. Y ellos, con la confusión y la extrañeza en sus rostros se dirigían a la vivienda de aquel ser el cual se desconocía todavía su origen aún con el paso del tiempo.

-oíd, ¿dónde están los otros que faltan? ¿Alguien lo sabe? –preguntó Agumon al notar la ausencia de varios de sus camaradas.

-pues Tentomon está analizando el no sé que por orden de Koushiro, y cuando me enteré del aviso, yo que estaba con Armadillomon me dijo que no iba. –respondió Gomamon.

-¿y eso? –preguntó Gabumon curioso.

-se ha hinchado a comer y ahora quiere dejarlo reposar con una pequeña siesta...

-ese digimon es un glotón... –dijo Patamon encima de la cabeza de Gabumon como llevaba siendo la costumbre desde hacía semanas- ¿y los demás?

-pues Woormon lleva un tiempo desaparecido y Hawkmon igual... deben estar con sus compañeros humanos en el Mundo Real... –dijo Veemon esta vez.

Para cuando el digimon dijo aquellas palabras, habían llegado a la casa de Gennai donde se asombraron al ver allí una decena de Numemons como a la espera de algo o alguien.

-¿y estos qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Agumon molesto.

-calma... –intentó tranquilizar Gabumon a su amigo.

La puerta se abrió donde un Gennai joven aparecía con una sonrisa, y como los digimons recién llegados, se asombró por unos momentos al ver a los Numemons y no pudo evitar una sonrisa más amplia.

-veo que debisteis de enteraros, ¿no es así? –preguntó Gennai a los Numemons, recibiendo un sí al unísono- comprendo... también veo que habéis llegado... –dirigiéndose a Agumon y compañía- entonces, ya podéis salir... –habló girando la cabeza al interior de la casa.

Y de allí, Gatomon, Biyomon y Palmon salían con algo pequeño y decorado con papel de colores.

-ellas han querido obsequiaros con algo muy especial, y me han pedido la casa para poder cocinar unas chocolatinas para vosotros.

Los Numemons sin haber escuchado la explicación de Gennai, se dirigieron de inmediato a la digimon tipo planta que se encontraba extrañada ante ese acto. Especialmente cuando le pedían que les diese su regalo, peleando por ser el primero en recibirlo por parte suya.

-¡apartaos de mi camino! –amenazó Agumon haciéndose paso- sois unos digimons que no os merecéis que alguien como ella os dé un regalo para vosotros. De hecho para nadie. Yo soy el único que se lo merece.

Palabras demasiadas claras que no pasaron por alto a la digimon que se encontraba contenta y decepcionada. Contenta de que alguien la quisiera y la apreciara. Y decepcionada por...

-¿y tú quién eres para decirles tal cosa? Ellos no dejan ser digimons como cualquiera de los que estamos aquí...

-eh... pensé que te molestaban... –se excusó el digimon dinosaurio.

Mientras con Gatomon que daba sus regalos a Patamon y a Veemon respectivamente.

-¡genial! Es chocolate... –dijo inocentemente el pequeño digimon sin haberse fijado en la forma de corazón que había tenido y que devoraba como un niño al que le encantaba todo lo que fuera dulce- muchas gracias... aunque me gustaría que hubiese más... –acabándose el último trozo.

-pues yo no me lo pienso comer... –dijo Veemon decidido- me lo guardo... gracias Gatomon... –apreciando el corazón que había también en su chocolate.

-de nada... –contestó algo cohibida.

-pues tú te pierdes lo rico que está... –dijo Patamon ingenuamente, portándose como el niño que era.

Con Biyomon que tenía en sus manos todavía sus regalos, se encontraba algo nerviosa por como dar lo que había preparado con tanto amor. Miró a Gabumon y a Gomamon, los dos que no habían recibido las chocolatinas que ella y sus amigas habían hecho y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿que... queréis las mías?

-por supuesto... –contestó Gomamon encantado- muchas gracias Biyomon... –agradeció el digimon marino.

-de nada... ¿y tú Gabumon? ¿La quieres?

-bueno... a mí como me da igual... pero lo acepto por respeto ya que te tomaste tantas molestias...

Biyomon sonrió de lado. Al parecer, a él poco le importaba esas cosas.

---

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, en el lago que había al lado de la casa de Gennai, las tres y únicas chicas digimons se encontraban en circulo hablando seriamente. Principalmente Gatomon que parecía estar muy interesada en el asunto.

-¿y bien? ¿Cuál es la conclusión? –preguntó la gata seriamente.

-pues en mi caso creo que Gomamon... Gabumon es muy indiferente, demasiado frío... –argumentó Biyomon triste.

-a mí Agumon sin duda... –dijo Palmon a diferencia de sus amigas- me gustó verle celoso ante los Numemons y esa carita de perrito degollado cuando trataba de conseguir mi perdón... –suspiró con melancolía.

-yo en el mío, me quedo con Veemon... él por lo menos me aprecia y el significado de las cosas... Patamon es demasiado ingenuo... –dijo Gatomon decepcionada.

-entonces, si ya tenemos las ideas claras creo que debemos hacer unas visitas, ¿no? –dijo Biyomon aunque no muy convencida.

-eso parece... ahora toca la parte más difícil... os deseo suerte, aunque tú Palmon no creo que la vayas a necesitar... Agumon demostró bien claro lo que sentía por ti...

Palmon no pudo evitar reír y marcharse toda feliz, cantando de alegría toda risueña. De las tres, ella era la única que parecía firme con sus ideas y sus sentimientos.

---

Gatomon iba corriendo por los bosques digitales en dirección hacia la casa de Veemon. A ella interiormente le hubiera gustado dirigir esos sentimientos a su amigo que le acompañaba desde hacía tiempo, Patamon, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, tenía un carácter muy diferente al de ella.

En cambio Veemon, puede que no fuese alguien en especial, pero al menos la amaba. La muestra en cómo quería conservar el chocolate y cuando se enteró hace tiempo, que quería digievolucionar a nivel campeón para acercarse más a ella eran claras evidencias.

De pronto paró en seco sorprendida al tener delante suya a Patamon que había caído del cielo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-hola Gatomon... –saludó alegremente.

-me has asustado... –contestó ligeramente molesta poniéndose a dos patas.

-perdona... es que desde allá arriba te vi correr a toda velocidad y me preguntaba a donde irías con tanta prisa... –explicó el pequeño digimon- ¿a dónde vas?

-ah... –poniéndose nerviosa- pues... verás... –agachando la cabeza incapaz de decir una mentira por su constitución de digimon sagrado y además por la razón de tener que decírsela a él- yo...

-¿sí? –insistiendo todo curioso y confuso por las reacciones de la gata.

-iba... iba a ver a Veemon... –confesó finalmente.

-¿y a qué? –volvió a preguntar.

-bueno... –ahí estaba lo peor parte. De alguna manera, sentía que lo traicionaría- yo... yo voy a confesarle mis sentimientos...

-ah... ah... vaya… -balbuceó Patamon por alguna razón- entiendo... espero que te vaya bien... –la animó.

-gracias... –aunque Gatomon sintió que aquellas gracias era como una despedida. Si confesaba sus sentimientos hacia Veemon, su vida cambiaría drásticamente y su relación con Patamon se distanciaría por completo.

Con la cabeza gacha, sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos pasó por su lado con la intención de continuar su camino, pero a diferencia de antes, sin prisas. A paso lento.

-¿tan niño te parezco? –preguntó una tercera voz que Gatomon reconoció bien y se giró asombrada para comprobar si era verdad lo que se imaginaba. Y así era, al ver delante de ella a Angemon, la siguiente digievolución de Patamon- es eso... seguro... –dijo el digimon ángel convencido de sus palabras.

-pero... ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué...? No entiendo... –tartamudeó Gatomon haciendo reseña a su evolución.

-ya sabes que Angemon es una especie de alter ego que vive en el interior de Patamon... somos dos personas pero al mismo tiempo somos una... Patamon es el niño que aún no ha crecido y yo soy su parte madura, cuando soy un adulto por llamarlo de alguna forma... y ahora no podía dejarte ir sin decirte lo que quiero decirte... por eso evolucioné antes de que fuera tarde...

-¿qué intentas decir? –preguntó Gatomon ahora confusa.

-antes que nada quiero que comprendas la reacción de Patamon ante tu regalo. Él es muy pequeño para entender lo que es el amor, mientras que tú eres un digimon más avanzado y con más experiencia y conocimiento. Pero la realidad es que yo te amo... –confesó Angemon.

-¿lo... lo... lo dices de verdad? –preguntó Gatomon sin poder creérselo.

-sí... –afirmó con un leve rojo en su cara medio ocultada.

Una luz rodeó el cuerpo de Gatomon haciendo que dejara ser una felina y pasara a ser una atractiva mujer donde sino fuera por sus alas de ángel a su espalda, podría pasar como una humana de verdad.

-¿por qué te has transformado? –preguntó Angemon sin entender nada, pero estando interiormente embobado en el cuerpo de Angewomon como siempre pasaba que la veía en esa forma.

-bueno, somos una pareja, ¿no? –preguntó con cierta timidez.

-esto... dicen que una pareja es cuando las dos personas están enamoradas y mantienen una relación...

-¿y no te gustaría que tuviéramos una? –preguntó sonrojada- yo en realidad también te quiero... y agradezco que me confesaras tus sentimientos para que no fuera con Veemon y te perdiera...

-en ese caso, me gustaría... –dijo Angemon complacido de sus palabras.

-entonces, mi transformación es para hacer esto... –levantando la mano derecha extendió la palma hacia arriba y de la nada apareció una chocolatina con forma de corazón- solo en esta forma puedo hacer algo como esto. –entregándole el chocolate.

-hoy me has regalado dos veces chocolate... –dijo sonriente.

-pero éste es distinto, porque va con el amor hacia la persona que es amada y que es correspondida.

---

Biyomon miraba de lejos como Gomamon hacía el muerto en el agua con una sonrisa. No había duda de que a ese digimon le gustaba aquel elemento, contrario al de ella que era de fuego. Dos elementos contrastes. Se preguntaba si podría funcionar una relación entre ellos.

Pero lo primordial para ella era si la aceptaba.

Podría. Él había aceptado su chocolate con ganas.

Suspirando con fuerza y llena de coraje llamó a Gomamon. Éste dejó su posición y se acercó a ella sin abandonar el agua.

-¿qué quieres?

-bueno... yo... quería... quería decirte algo muy importante...

-¿ah sí? ¿De qué se trata?

-pues... yo... tú... ¿te gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos? –propuso con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín y con la cabeza gacha.

Fueron unos pocos segundos los que pasaron y entonces Biyomon escuchó como Gomamon rompía a reír estrepitosamente.

-que buena... –sujetándose la tripa- estás de broma, ¿verdad?

-esto... no... –sintiéndose avergonzada- estoy hablando muy enserio.

Nuevamente el digimon rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo y salió del agua encarándose con ella.

-y dime, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú y yo podríamos ser algo más? No eres ni poderosa y mucho menos hermosa... –aquellas palabras la golpearon fuertemente- ¿crees que porque haya aceptado tu regalo puedes hacerte ilusiones y sentirte especial? Además si lo acepté con gusto era porque no había comido desde días y a pesar de que no sabía bien lo comí por el hambre que tenía... –dijo sin medir sus palabras.

Biyomon estaba sin habla. No sabía que decir para defenderse. Aquellas dos palabras fuerte y hermosa siempre la habían acomplejado. Solo el cariño que Sora le daba hacía que se olvidara de cómo se sentía interiormente. Pero él, Gomamon había abierto esas heridas y sabía que ahora el cariño y comprensión de Sora no iban a funcionar.

-¿y tú cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Tan atractivo y fuerte te consideras? –dijo alguien más.

Los dos digimons se giraron encontrándose con Gabumon que estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles cercanos al lago. Se despegó para colocarse al lado de Biyomon en señal de apoyo- ¡¿crees que eso es lo esencial en el amor!

-eh... no... no quería decir eso... –contestó Gomamon temeroso por su mirada.

-pues a mí me lo ha parecido. –sin creerle- y en cuanto al chocolate, eres un poco quisquilloso a la hora de comer... y no sabes apreciar el valor de las cosas... ella lo ha hecho con todo su empeño y su cariño y luego le rompes la ilusión haciéndola sentir insignificante con que no sabía bien... pues déjame decirte que a mí me gustó muchísimo... –esa frase dejó a Biyomon impresionada mirándole con sorpresa- así que ahora ya la estás pidiendo perdón, ¡ahora mismo! –alzando la voz asustando no solo a Gomamon sino a la propia ave.

-yo... yo... lo siento... no quería decir eso... –dijo Gomamon con tono arrepentido hacia Biyomon, pero interiormente sin ningún tipo de culpa.

-no... no es nada... –contestó Biyomon aún asombrada.

-ahora vámonos... –dijo Gabumon haciendo que se fuera con él.

-un momento Gabumon, ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué la has protegido? ¿Acaso sentías pena de ella al verla tan deprimida o qué? –preguntó el digimon tratando de hacer daño y molesto por haber perdido.

Biyomon se paró con él mirándolo con la mirada y rogando que eso no fuera cierto. Vio como Gabumon se volteaba con su mirada fría.

-la he ayudado porque soy el digimon de la amistad, porque soy su amigo y me preocupo por ella... y si dices una sola palabra más, no dudaré en atacarte y ya sabes que soy más fuerte que tú... "del digimon atractivo y poderoso" –últimas palabras llenas de ironía.

Y dejándolo ahí con el miedo por todo su cuerpo y con la lección bien aprendida de no ridiculizar más a Biyomon, los dos digimons emprendieron camino hacia el interior del bosque.

-yo... yo... gracias Gabumon... –dijo Biyomon tras un largo silencio.

-no ha sido nada... pero deberías haber digievolucionado para hacerle callar sus palabras de si eras o no poderosa. En lo personal, pienso que eres la más fuerte de los ocho digimons mega después de MagnaAngemon y Angewomon, claro está...

-pero... como él dijo... no soy hermosa... –dijo deprimida.

-¿para qué quieres ser hermosa? ¿Acaso quieres tener un grupito de digimons babosos detrás tuya molestándote como pasa con Palmon? –preguntó con burla.

-no... es solo que sino soy guapa... ¿quién se va a fijar en mí? Tanto Gatomon como Palmon tienen en sus formas megas atractivo, mientras que el mío... –cortándose sin poder terminar la frase.

-pero eso no importa si estás con la persona querida...

-pero, ¿quién se va a fijar en mí? –volvió a repetir.

-tal como dice Matt, las mujeres, incluso las digimons hembras os comparáis las unas a las otras sintiéndoos inferiores... –con un suspiro- pero Biyomon, a mí Matt me contó que para el amor lo que cuenta son los sentimientos...

-eso lo sé mejor que nadie... pero aún así...

-por cierto, -sin dejarla replicar- aún no te he dado las gracias...

-¿las gracias? –preguntó confundida.

-claro... por tu regalo... pensé que era un regalo sin sentido, pero cuando me enteré que día es hoy lo reconsideré y lo comí con gusto sintiendo el cariño que le habías puesto. –dijo haciendo sonrojar al ave- ¿sabías que este día significa también el día del amor y la amistad?

-eh... eso no... a mí Gatomon me dijo que hoy se celebraba en el mundo de los humanos el san Valentín que era el día de los enamorados y que se daban regalos.

-ya veo... y claro, por mi reacción tan fría pensaste que no te apreciaba. Pero cuando sientes el cariño de que alguien hace algo por ti, ese frío que hay en tu interior se derrite por el calor del fuego. Por lo que el hielo y el fuego deben ir unidos ¿no te parece?

-sin duda... –contestó contenta y acomodándose en el lugar que le ofrecía.

---

-a ver por favor, por favor... –rogaba un pequeño dinosaurio- lo siento de verdad...

Palmon de espaldas suya aguantaba sus deseos de abrazarle con fuerza, pero le gustaba como el digimon suplicaba por ella, dándole a entender que le importaba mucho, que quería llevar una buena relación con ella.

-de verdad que lo siento... por favor, perdóname...

-no es a mí con quién te tienes que disculpar... –sin darse la vuelta- has herido los sentimientos de los Numemons... les insultaste sin ninguna razón aparente...

-es que... es que... es que en realidad me molestaban a mí... –bajando la cabeza avergonzado por lo que Palmon le miró curiosa- yo... yo... yo quería ser... el primero al que dieras tu chocolate... –confesó todo apenado y con un rojo destacado.

-¿lo dices de verdad? –preguntó con una alegría en su cara, aunque supiera sus sentimientos, el oírlo de su boca le emocionaba de sobremanera.

-sí...

-tonto... –le dijo con cariño- ¿y qué importará no recibir el primero mi chocolate si ya tienes mi corazón... –le aclaró algo colorada como él.

Esa confesión cogió desprevenido al digimon que se quedó literalmente boquiabierto y al mismo tiempo con una felicidad interna que recorría por todo su cuerpo.

-ahora sí... quiero que me prometas una cosa... –empezó Palmon seria que hizo que Agumon se tensara- no quiero que nunca más insultes o humilles a un digimon por ser como es...

-no te preocupes... no habrá problemas... hoy mismo le pediré disculpas a los Numemons...

Iba a darse la vuelta para cumplir con lo dicho pero Palmon lo retuvo. El digimon dinosaurio se dio la vuelta confuso viendo como los ojos verdes de la digimon planta brillaban haciéndola más hermosa el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-sé que lo harás... pero déjalo para otro día, ¿vale? Ahora quisiera estar contigo... –pidió Palmon con voz tímida y temerosa de que rechazara aquello. Pero vio como Agumon se encaraba con ella y la sonreía como un niño pequeño que dejó a Palmon contenta.

o.o.o.o.o

Por la noche de ese mismo día, donde estrellas y la luna llena reinaban sobre el cielo oscuro, dando una noche preciosa.

-estoy tan feliz... –había repetido Palmon por quinta vez con ojos soñadores a sus amigas Gatomon y Biyomon que la miraban sonrientes sin decir palabra, ya que estaban seguras de que no les haría el más mínimo caso con su mente única y exclusivamente sobre Agumon.

-no os podéis imaginar la cara bonita de niño que tenía... ¡era tan mona! Y cuando se sonroja... ¡ay! –terminando por suspirar con una mirada llena de amor.

-y pensar que esta mañana estaba indecisa sobre como darle el regalo y confesarle sus sentimientos... –murmuró Gatomon a Biyomon.

-y más o menos nos pasó a nosotras lo mismo... aunque... al final tú te decidiste por Veemon... –agregó Biyomon.

-verás... lo cierto es que no...

-¿no? –repitió confusa- pero si cuando nos separamos ibas con esa intención... ¿qué te hizo cambiar de idea? ¿El saber que no actuabas correctamente?

-pues... –comenzando a titubear- digamos que tuve un pequeño percance que fue el que hizo que cambiara de opinión. –dijo Gatomon con las mejillas sonrosadas y una pequeña sonrisa que no fue pasada por alta por la digimon rosada que sonrió como ella aunque más ampliamente haciéndose una idea.

-y ese pequeño percance se llama Patamon, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó para asegurarse, manteniendo la sonrisa aunque ahora se había convertido en una pícara.

El silencio y la vergüenza que Gatomon sentía en esos momentos, le bastaron a Biyomon para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Gatomon, me alegro tanto por ti... no tengo nada en contra de Veemon, pero es mejor que estés con Patamon que es quien te gusta de verdad...

-¿y qué hay de ti? –preguntó ahora la gata- ¿le confesaste lo que sentías por Gomamon?

-pues sí...

-entonces, ¿él y tú estáis juntos? –exclamó incrédula. Gatomon sabía muy bien los sentimientos escondidos de Biyomon por Gabumon. Lo sabía porque su amiga se sentía igual que ella.

-la verdad es que no... –en vista del rostro desconcertado de su amiga digital, decidió explicarle lo sucedido- como dije, le confesé mis sentimientos... pero me rechazó de la forma más humillante posible... y como por arte de magia, apareció Gabu dejándole las cosas claras... –finalizando con una sonrisa.

-vaya... por tu expresión y esa confianza de llamarle así, deduzco que hay más, ¿no? –dijo Gatomon con picardía.

-sí... –estando ahora ella roja- resulta que descubrió lo que este día representaba y con ello sus sentimientos hacia mí...

-ya me parecía a mí que la carita feliz que tenías no era por Gomamon sino por Gabumon... –dándole un codazo.

-¿y tú qué? –defendiéndose usando su mismo tono de voz.

-...y además de cara de niño es fuerte y valiente... –continuaba Palmon como si nada.

Las dos digimons se miraron mutuamente y se rieron sin poder evitarlo.

-pues sí que le afectó lo de Agumon... –dijo Biyomon divertida.

-recuerda que esta mañana estaba ansiosa por darle su chocolate...

-y tú a Patamon, no lo olvides...

-y tú a Gabumon... –guiñándole el ojo.

-pero al final ideaste la de regalarle a todos para no ser tan evidentes y también para que no se sintieran excluidos...

-aunque faltaron darle sus chocolatinas que misteriosamente desaparecieron a Hawkmon y Woormon... hablando de ellos, no les he visto en todo el día... –dijo Gatomon extrañada.

-igual se quedaron con sus compañeros humanos en el mundo real... quien sabe... –razonó Biyomon.

---

Mientras las digimons conversaban entre ellas con una Palmon que no cesaba de elogiar las mil maravillas de "su" adorado Agumon, en otra parte muy alejada de donde se encontraban, concretamente en el interior de una cueva, dos digimons se encontraban el uno encima del otro.

-ah... así... así... más fuerte... más... más... –gimiendo lleno de satisfacción.

-¿te gusta cómo lo hago?

-oh sí... ahí... ahí...

-pero Woormon, recuerda que si te hacía esto me recompensarías...

-tranquilo no te preocupes... ay! –gimiendo nuevamente- he visto por ahí tirado dos chocolates... ah... no pares Hawkmon, continúa...

-oye que dar masajes cansa lo suyo... ya me llega con Miyako-san... –replicó Hawkmon molesto.

-es que das unos masajes... –dijo el digimon insecto como si estuviera renovado.

-sí, pero llevo todo el día dándote el dichoso masaje... solo a ti se ocurre estar todo el día con niños humanos que no paran... ¿has olvidado que esos mocosos, te estrujan, te lanzan, te aplastan...? –dijo el ave con desagrado.

-pues espera a que en un futuro nazca una pequeña Yolei y entonces será el día a día... –dijo Woormon divertido provocando que la cara de Hawkmon se descompusiera al imaginarse algo como eso.

o.o.o.o.o

Al mismo tiempo, en un día como aquel, 14 de febrero, donde solo las horas lo diferenciaban haciendo que el día aún estuviera presente, en un mundo digital donde casas, montañas, bosques, lagos... estaban formados por datos digitales, en una pradera rodeada de flores con un lago al lado donde las aguas cristalizaban por la luz del Sol de la mañana, dos digimons de aspecto humano, estaban frente a frente.

El rostro de uno reflejaba la sorpresa, en cambio su acompañante era por el contrario el nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa.

El viento mecía suavemente en dirección de la digimon que estaba intranquila por lo que apartó su larga cabellera color lavanda hacia un lado, como si aquello pudiera calmar lo que sentía por dentro. Temor e inseguridad.

Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta que aquel simple gesto tan corriente había provocado que aquel digimon que tenía enfrenta la viera más hermosa que nunca.

-esto... –se aventuró a decir aquel digimon que era mitad humano, mitad lobo- ¿por... por qué? –preguntó sencillamente sin poder decir nada más. La sorpresa de que su compañera y al mismo tiempo amiga quisiera hacerle un regalo a él lo dejaba consternado.

-pues... verás... según en la memoria que tengo cuando el espíritu de la humana que estaba conmigo... eh... hoy es el día de San Valentín... también conocido como el día del amor y la amistad... –agregó para darle a entender que podía ser tanto como un regalo de amor como de amistad y así salvarla de la situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraba- y bueno... en este día se dan regalos a aquellos seres conocidos y... y aquí está... –concluyó sin querer decir nada más.

-ah... entonces... no fue solo para mí, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

-esto... –tragó saliva- es que... solo... solo es para ti...

-¿por qué? –volvió a preguntar estando más sorprendido que antes.

-pues... no sé... solo sé que cuando llegó este día... me acordé de ti... –confesó con la vista gacha.

-ah... pues entonces... eh... muchas gracias... –recibiendo el regalo- de verdad, muchas gracias Kazemon...

-no... no ha sido nada...

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, aunque ahora los rostros de ambos eran diferentes que antes. El mensaje ya estaba dicho, pero no del todo. Faltaba la parte más importante. Dos palabras como otras cualquiera pero que cambiarían la relación de ambos digimons incluso si la respuesta fuera negativa. La pregunta era, ¿Kazemon tendría el valor necesario para decírselo? ¿O se quedaría ahí callada haciéndole creer que aquel regalo no tenía ningún sentido especial, solo de amigos?

No.

No podía dejar así las cosas, tenía que decírselo o de lo contrario quizás se arrepentiría.

-Lobomon... yo... yo... yo quería decirte... bueno... no sé como decirlo... pero espero que esto no vaya a cambiar la relación que tenemos... –poniéndose segundo a segundo más y más nerviosa- yo... yo... yo... desde hace tiempo he empezado a apreciarte... y no como amiga... –con eso volvió a callar por el bochorno que sentía. En esos instantes era incapaz de seguir. Continuar con todo lo que sentía a alguien como él, el guerrero conocido como el legendario guerrero de la luz y también el digimon solitario.

-comprendo... –dijo con una tranquilidad asombrosa que sorprendió a la propia Kazemon que le miró a los ojos donde veía una sonrisa tierna, una sonrisa que nadie había visto por lo que se sonrojó irremediablemente- no hace falta que especifiques... lo entiendo perfectamente... y me encantaría ser algo más que tu amigo...

La mujer digimon se alegró por completo y feliz y emocionada se echó a sus brazos siendo correspondido por el guerrero de la luz.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquel día era uno que nunca olvidaría como otras hembras digimons que como ella, se sentían felices por ser correspondidas por sus seres amados.

El día de San Valentín, no solo es un día de compartirlo con esa persona querida, o de dar unos simples chocolates. No. Era un día muy especial y mágico venido de los sentimientos de la humanidad. Amistad y amor.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Fueron cinco parejas, cuatro de amor y una de amistad. En ningún momento he dicho que sean amorosas. Aunque al decir verdad, por mi loca mente se me pasó la de hacer una yaoi entre ellos, pero me pareció demasiado.

Lo puse en la categoría de patagato debido a que fue la primera pareja que se habló. Por cierto, habrá una secuela de este fic que publicaré en marzo.

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un review, aunque sea para decirme que está mal escrito, ya que lo entendería porque lo hacía cada día unos cinco minutos que era lo que me daba el tiempo.

Por último quiero hacer publicidad, que no está de mal, a los que os guste Naruto he publicado un fic de ese anime, un sasusaku.

Nada más, nos vemos en fics vuestros o en vuestros reviews.

'Atori'


End file.
